Yesterday's Dead & Gone
by deanamboob
Summary: "Then she opened her eyes and you could just tell something wasn't right. Hell, you could already tell something wasn't right, but now it all kinda made sense. Her eyes just looked dead, like the zombie kind of dead you see in all the movies."


**AN: Hey guys! So uh, this is my first time uploading anything fanfiction wise so I'm a little nervous. And sorry if it's not that good. But besides that thank you for reading! Faves & reviews are greatly appreciated. c:**

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

"Fear. Fear is the first thing that comes to mind when I recall it all beginning. Fear was probably the strongest point because that's all I could feel." Everyone watched as Seth recalled the events of the day the world went to shit.

"I was granted a week leave to be at my mom's funeral. She had died a couple days prior to what everyone thought was the flu; I was pretty broken up about it to put it politely." He looked up from his hands and noticed everyone staring at him, then continued. "So I obviously was at her funeral, I mean c'mon, that's my mom. Of course I'm gonna be there."

"So I'm in this fucking suit that I can barely move in, first row, and suddenly you just hear this groaning coming out of the casket. Everyone thought it was the Priest at first and laughed a little, until we saw the hand grip the casket." He shut his eyes and he could picture the memory as if it was yesterday. Then he shuddered.

"Once that happened everyone went dead silent. No one moved and no one made any noise. Then my own fucking mother, who everyone thought was dead, pulls her head up out of the casket. God, I wish we had gotten her cremated. But anyways, this was like what you would only see in movies."

"Then she opened her eyes and you could just tell something wasn't right. Hell, you could already tell something wasn't right, but now it all kinda made sense. Her eyes just looked dead, like the zombie kind of dead you see in all the movies. She looked at the Priest who looked like he was about to shit himself and god, I wouldn't put it against him if he did. But that's something I'll never know. Considering once my mom saw him she basically moved as fast as a zombie could towards him, and bit him. Right on his jugular. So by that point everyone is just running out of the church, leaving that poor priest to be eaten by my mother."

"So I ran to my car and was as fast as I could to my house. I was obviously fucking mortified at what I had just saw. I ran into my house and that's when I realized the door was open. I was terrified because fuck, if zombies are anything like the movies they like noise and I just made a lot of it. But that dead asshole didn't hear me at all. He didn't hear me shut the door and lock it so no more could get in. He didn't hear me go into the kitchen and grab a knife. No. He didn't hear me because he was too busy eating my dogs. Fuck I miss my dogs.

"So naturally, I flip out and stab the shit out of its head like in the movies and it works. So at least I could be thankful for my knowledge of zombie films to help me survive this long.

"So after that I decided to not be drenched in dog and zombie blood so I took a shower. Thinking it would be my last shower I fucking savoured that thing. Used it even after the hot water had run out. I think I was in there for like... 2, maybe 3 hours I don't know. But the point is I took a long ass time. So once I step out and grab some more, appropriate zombie killing clothing, because there was no chance I was gonna go out there in a suit, I realized how stupid my hair is gonna look when it's half ombré once it starts growing out so I shaved off the sides, obviously leaving just a little bit for my bangs but yeah. So now, I've got basically no hair compared to before, and that's when it hit me."

"After I was done sobbing about being an idiot and knowing that this is the fucking end, we are now entering the apocalypse, I felt like such a fucking idiot because oh my god, how could I forget about my fiancée?"

"He was down in California at the time, as our work was there for that night, and I didn't even know if he was alive or dead. I hoped he was alive. I still hope he's alive. No, scratch that. I know he's alive. Dean always finds a way out of things."

"After that, I went into my living room and turned on the news and made that as loud as I needed it as I went to go look in my suit for my phone. I needed to call him. I found it and dialled his number and it took 4 calls for him to pick up. We talked, he told me it was bad down there and that not everyone made it out. We told each other that we loved each other, you know, just incase. And then he told me he was going to come find me. I think he was watching the news or listening to it because it had just said that all airports nationwide were closed, and right after that he said he would do it by foot if he had to. So to save some time, I told him I would meet him halfway. He was reluctant obviously, but agreed to it."

"We said goodbye and with my knife in hand, I started my journey to California. Which is where I'm headed now." Everyone just looked at him and started sharing their stories. Z-Day had just taken place only a week ago and was still fresh in the minds of many. Unless that mind was decaying.

Seth listened as Derek went on about how he happened to stumble upon one of the biters eating his girlfriend. Seth didn't want to imagine what that felt like. He never wanted to experience that. He listened to him also go on about how "zombies is such a lame name. Everyone is gonna be calling them zombies. Why don't we switch it up a bit and call them biters like how the governor did in the walking dead?"

But, Seth had to be honest. For some strange reason, he felt relaxed just sitting around a campfire sharing Z-Day stories. It was rather interesting to hear everyone's different discoveries of the undead. Some funny, some more sad than others. But hell, he wasn't gonna lie when he said that this was one interesting group of people


End file.
